Hanging On For Hope
by lost-in-the-world
Summary: There was the sound of honking horns, the crunching of metal, and then darkness. The victims' names came up as Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Lucas comes out okay but Brooke goes into a coma. When she awakes she finds she can remember nothing of her life.
1. Nightmare

**There was the sound of honking horns and then the crunching of metal and then darkness.** **The victims' names came up as Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis****. Lucas comes out okay but Brooke goes into a coma. When she awakes, she finds that she can remember nothing of her life. **

&&&

Chapter One: Nightmare

Lucas woke with a start from his nightmare. The same reoccurring nightmare that left him breathing hard and sweaty. All he would see was the blinding lights of the truck coming from the right side of his car and hearing Brooke's scream and he would wake up. Each time he saw Brooke's face, pale and dead like. Each time he saw his fiancé's life slip away and leave him all alone.

Brooke lay peacefully in the hospital bed. Lucas had fallen asleep in his chair. He had only left her side to go to the bathroom when natured called. He wouldn't eat and he couldn't sleep.

"I'm sorry baby." He would say at least twice an hour. It was his fault. He felt like it was anyways. He refused to believe anything else. The truck had appeared out of no where. It was his fault. _His fault._ It had to be.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up. His best friend and her husband walked into the room cautiously. Luke had been a bit moody these days, letting his temper take over his common sense.

"Hi Haley," he said as stood and embraced her in a hug. He nodded to his younger brother. "Nathan."

"How are you holding up?" Nathan asked.

Luke shrugged nonchalantly. "I have been better."

Haley went to Brooke's bedside and grasped her hand. "You're going to be alright Cheery. Tutor Girl wants to see you again."

Luke sighed and collapsed back down into the chair. The only thing that made the whole situation worse was the news the doctors had brought him after Brooke's surgery to stop her internal bleeding and other various wounds.

"_Mr. Scott?" the doctor had called. _

_Luke stood up from his chair in the waiting room. He rushed over to find out the condition of his soon-to-be wife. _

"_How is she? Is she okay? Oh God please let her be okay." Lucas pleaded. _

_Haley came up behind him and intertwined her fingers through his. She was there to support her best friend. After all, he had been there for her through her many, many, problems. Peyton rushed in the door just as the doctor was breaking the news._

"_Mr. Scott your girlfriend," the doctor began._

"_Fiancé." Lucas corrected. _

"_You're fiancé is in recovery right now. She sustained major internal and head injuries. We were able to stop the bleeding and repaired her collapsed lung. However, she's hasn't woken up yet."_

"_When will she?" Peyton asked before anyone else could. _

"_Whenever she decides. But I have some bad news. It turns out that Ms. Davis was pregnant at the time."_

_Lucas almost collapsed. Nathan and Haley helped him sit down in the nearest chair. "And?" he finally got out._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Scott. The baby did not survive. There was too much trauma. It's very rare for a fetus to survive such an accident."_

"_No." he whispered. "No! Let me see her. Let me see Brooke!" he started to yell. _

"_Luke! Calm down." Haley pleaded. _

"Lucas are you there?" Haley's voice rang distantly through his mind.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're back. What were you think about?"

He sighed. "What happened. And how, how I was going to be a father. _I _was going to be a _father_. And he's gone. He died and my fiancé doesn't even know! She's not even awake to know anything!"

Haley sat down next to Lucas and put a comforting arm around him. "I promise it is going to be okay. Brooke is strong. She will make it through this. She has to."

"I have been praying for a miracle. And no one seems to be listening."

It was Nathan turn to speak up. "Lucas, we both know that Brooke is a tough cookie. She has to be. She lives with you." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. There was a slightest hint of a smile that came from the corner of Lucas's mouth.

"I know she is. But it seems like she's fighting a losing battle." Lucas's dark thoughts came across his mind once again.

"Brooke _will_ make it through this Lucas Scott. She will." Haley said, almost trying to convince herself too.

Haley and Nathan left after staying in silence for about an hour. They knew Luke wouldn't listen to their comforting words. His mind wouldn't allow him to believe anything. He couldn't listen.

"Come on B. You have to come back." Lucas whispered, grasping her hand in his own rough callused ones. "We have to get married like we promised. We have to live in a big house not some silly little apartment. Brook, I love you. I need you."

Suddenly there was movement and Lucas felt Brooke's delicate hand grab hold of his. He looked at her, waiting for some other sign of life.

"Brooke? Brooke, are you there? Can you hear me?" Lucas stood and leaned over her. He wanted to shake her awake but decided against it. It might cause more damage.

Suddenly, pale eyelids fluttered open and hazel eyes gazed back at Lucas. But something was wrong. Lucas could tell.

"Brooke, honey?"

"Where am I? Who are you? Who's Brooke?"

Lucas starred in shock and then broke down in tears. He wasn't looking at his fiancé. Those eyes were not Brooke's. They were simply there, not recognizing anything she once knew.

&&&&&

a/n: so this is my first oth fic….hope you like…read and review!


	2. Trying to Remember

Disclaimer: I do no own anything from One Tree Hill…I'm not that amazing…haha

Read and review please and thank you.

&&&&&

Chapter Two: Trying to Remember

"She seems to be in perfect health. Her injuries are healing nicely." The doctor said to Lucas outside of Brooke's room.

"Then why does she remember nothing about…_anything_?" Lucas asked.

"Ms. Davis suffered very severe head trauma. It's amazing she even came out. There are treatments that can help her memory but there is a very high chance of her not remembering anything again. She will have to create new memories. You will have to teach her to be Brooke again."

"Thank you Doctor." Lucas said and looked in the window. Brooke sat there on the bed, watching tv. She laughed at stuff that she had never heard before. But indeed she had. It was an old movie that she used to love.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked when he walked in the door. She smiled at him happily.

"Hello Luke. Have you ever seen this movie? It's pretty funny." She laughed.

"Yes. It's your favorite."

"Really?" she asked curiously. "Hmm. I don't seem to remember that. Well, I don't remember much of anything."

"I'm going to help you with that." Luke said, sitting down on the bed next to her. Brooke began subconsciously twisting her diamond engagement ring around her finger. Luke grabbed her hand and looked at it. He had told her so much but she still remembered nothing.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"It's a ring silly." She said looking at it. "It's very pretty. Is it something I would like? Where did I get it from?"

She had been asking so many questions since she had woken up. She was just like a little girl just learning everything all over again. She remembered the basics of life. She just didn't remember _who_ she was.

"I gave it to you." He whispered.

She looked at him oddly. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, I thought it was pretty. Just like you."

She giggled. "Are you my boyfriend?"

"You could say that."

There was a knock on the door and Peyton's dyed blonde head appeared. "Can I come in?"

"Peyton!" she leaned in so only Lucus could hear her, "She's my best friend right?"

Lucus nodded. "Yes she is. You've been best friends for a long time."

"Hey Brooke. I brought you something."

Peyton pulled a small journal out from behind her back and handed it to her best friend. It pained her to see Brooke like this. She missed her best friend as much as Lucas missed his fiancé.

Brooke grabbed the small notebook and opened it. It was written in purple ink. "It's a diary. My diary?"

Peyton nodded. She had brought it, hoping it would trigger some memories.

Brooke began reading greedily. As she read it felt as if she was reading some other person's life story. Not her own. She didn't show her sadness in front of her friends. Everyday she saw in their eyes the pain and it killed her. Even though she barely knew these people, she felt for them. She wanted to make these strangers happy. She had to pretend like she knew what they were talking about. But she had seen so many new faces in the past few days they were all a blur.

_Lucas finally proposed to me last night. After that we began kissing in the middle of the street. It started to rain. It was sooo romantic. We went back inside the house and he "spent the night" in my bed. I finally realize that I love him. I really want to marry this boy who has suddenly turned into a man before my eyes. I know he loves me too. And to think that I just wanted to mess around with him when he first came on the basketball team. That seems like forever ago. But those were back in the high school days. Now we've both grown and matured. I wish that he really knew how grateful I am for having him in my life. I don't think he knows. _

Brooke reread the entry at least five times. When she was sure she had read it right she looked up.

"I'm your _fiancé?_"

Lucas smiled. "Yes Brooke Davis you are."

"I wish I could remember. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"B. Davis." Peyton said her best friend's nickname firmly, "We are going to get through this. You will get your memories back."

"And if I don't? I can't live someone else's life. I don't even know this person, this Brooke that you talk about."

"Please Brooke. Please try and remember something. Anything." Peyton pleaded.

So Brooke did as her friend asked. But she couldn't. It hurt to think so hard. It gave her a headache. She didn't want to feel it right now. All she wanted to be was happy. She wanted to remember to make these strangers happy she just didn't know how. She couldn't. Even with this diary, it felt like she was simply reading a book.

"I' m sorry Peyton but don't remember anything. I really am. It just hurts to think so hard. I just can't. I don't even know you. I don't know Lucas. I know I'm supposed to marry you." She started to explain, "But I can't when I'm not in love with you. I can't marry someone I don't even know."

Lucas felt a pain in his heart as Brooke's word struck home. He had known that he would have to get Brooke to fall in love with him again. However, it didn't hide the fact that it hurt to actually hear the words come from her mouth.

"I know. And I'm going to have to show you what we once had."

Brooke faked a yawn and felled backwards on the bed. "I'm exhausted. Would you mind if I took a short nap?"

Caught off guard by her question, Peyton and Lucas fumbled with words.

"Of course of course." They said.

"I have to go home anyways. I haven't really been home since, well, since the accident. I need to get a few things straightened out." Lucas told her.

"Yeah and I am waiting for a call from Jake anyways." Peyton said.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is he your boyfriend?"

Peyton blushed. She said a quick good-bye and left.

"Hey Luke?" Brooke called as he was walking out the door.

"Yes sweetie- I mean Brooke?"

"Do I live with you?"

"You were planning on moving in with me when we got engaged. But no, not yet."

Brooke nodded in understanding and closed her eyes. She really was tired but she couldn't fall asleep. There was too much running through her mind. Too much that she wanted to remember, too much that she wanted to know.


	3. Memory

a/n: ahhh…I love it…haha…read and review!

Disclaimer: the flashback was actually taken from the episode. So I didn't rewrite it.

&&&&&

Chapter Three: Memory

Brooke was released from the hospital three days later. She would be sore for awhile but other then that she was doing great. Peyton was there with her car waiting for Brooke to drive her home. Brooke was still living in Peyton's house.

"Maybe being in a familiar environment will help." Peyton had told Lucas when he asked if he could have Brooke move in as planned.

"Yeah. I just want to keep an eye on her that's all."

"Lucas," Peyton said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you have done enough for her. You've barely left her alone. I think that the only way to make sure that she is happy is to not crowd her."

Lucas nodded in understanding and with a sigh he turned and walked out of the hospital.

Brooke was being pushed out of the hospital in a wheelchair. _Really now._ She thought. _I can walk on my own. _But she knew it was required.

Peyton smiled and went to help Brooke out of the chair and into the car. Brooke waved her away. Peyton shrugged and let Brooke do it on her own.

"You're still the independent Brooke Davis I know."

"That you used to know." Brooke muttered under her breath. Peyton simply shook her head as she started the car.

"So," she said as they made their way home.

"So."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see the basketball game at Tree Hill High."

"I was a cheerleader. And Lucus and Nathan were on the team." Brooke mentioned.

Peyton nodded. She knew Brooke was just memorizing everything she'd read in her diary. She still remembered nothing.

"Maybe seeing the school would help. Lucus is the coach of the team actually."

"How is that possible? He hasn't ever left my side."

"Well, Nathan decided that he couldn't let the team ruin their undefeated record. They haven't been this good since Whitey retired. But Lucas has been keeping up with what he can since the accident. Turner has been very lenient. He understands how much Luke loves you."

Brooke looked down at her hands in her lap. "I wish I felt the same way." She whispered so low that Peyton couldn't hear.

They rode in silence for the rest of the way home. Brooke's body still ached from all the days of simply lying in bed dong nothing. But she didn't let her pain show on her face. She was tired of people feeling bad for her. It was annoying seeing the pity on their faces and in their eyes. Lucas was the worst. He was doing everything in his power to make Brooke remember but it wasn't working. It was frustrating for him and her.

Peyton led Brooke to her room and left her alone so she could have time to settle in. the sky outside was quickly turning black, threatening that a storm was on the way. For some reason she felt the need to go outside.

Just as she stepped off the front porch the clouds opened up and poured down rain. She let the water seep through her clothes and cooled her skin.

A flash suddenly came across her mind.

_Brooke was running away from Lucas in the pouring down rain. They were both yelling at each other, not caring that they were, in fact, getting soaked to the core. _

"_Stop this is ridiculous!" Lucas called to her. _

"_Ridiculous! I found that letter in your box to Peyton in the back of your closet. __Dear Peyton, blah blah blah. You're my forever. Love Lucas!__" she screamed at him. _

"_Look, I don't even remember writing that." He replied._

_Brooke turned around for a moment. "Well you did!" she turned back and started walking away again. "Looks like forever just got a lot shorter."_

_Lucas ran and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Look, hey I'm sorry. It was a mistake." _

"_Which time? When you wrote it to me or Peyton?" she asked. _

"_You know you were the one who was snooping through my closet." He defended himself. _

"_So not the point!" Brooke exclaimed. _

_Lucas put both hands on Brooke's shoulders and steadied her. "Look, I know you feel vulnerable but the truth-" _

_Brooke shook his hands of her and cut him off. "That is not why I'm upset right now! And FYI I'm __not__ you're recycling bin." She cried and began walking away again._

"_No you're psychotic!" he said and ran after her. She began to slow down as he caught up. "Sorry I said that you're not psychotic. I mean a little disturbed maybe-"_

_She cut him off again, "You think this is __funny?__" she cried._

"_You know what I think? I think you're trying to sabotage us. Find any reason you can so you can end it. So you don't have to worry about getting hurt again."_

"_But the same words Lucas? The exact same words?" she asked, pleading for an answer to explain why this was happening. _

_Lucas paused for a moment, taking in her cries. "I never sent that letter to Peyton." He told her calmly._

"_And I never sent my letters to you but they still meant something." She retorted. "Just tell me. Why me? Why not Peyton?"_

_Lucas let out a sigh. "I can't say anything bad about Peyton. She's my friend and she's your __best__ friend."_

_Brooke shrugged. "That's okay you can say bad things about her." She said innocently. _

"_Oh Brooke. The truth is I care about Peyton."_

"_Then what is the difference?" _

"_The difference? The difference is I love you Brooke." Brooke just starred at him, waiting for him to continue. "I wanna be with you, not Peyton." _

"_But why?" she asked again. "I need to know __why__?"_

"_Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote people when I've never actually seen you read a book. And because you miss your parents even though you won't ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life and they've both been with you." She waited again, "I mean, that's gotta mean something right?"_

_A small smile twitched at the corner of Brooke's mouth. She understood but wanted him to continue. _

"_And because we're both going to get pneumonia. But if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." _

_There was another short pause and then she winked. "You did pretty good." She admitted. They stood there for a second. Brooke bit her lower lip and then gave into her urge to kiss him. They stood there in the rain kissing one another like two young people in love. _

Brooke shook her head, gasping for air. "Oh my god. I remember that!" she exclaimed, her words were drowned out by the wind and water.

a/n: so I'm loving it! Haha. Brooke's last memory was amazing. I love it. Haha read and review!


	4. Tree Hill High

Chapter Four: Tree Hill High

Brooke ran back into the house an up the stairs to Peyton's room. Peyton looked up from her drawing and found Brooke, soaking wet, standing with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" Peyton asked. She stood and went to the bathroom to get Brooke a towel. Brooke followed her and took the towel from her friend's hand.

"Peyton I remember!" Brooke exclaimed happily.

Peyton starred at her, wide-eyed. "You _what_?"

Brooke smiled broadly. She explained what she had seen, getting happier as she told the memory. It was like reliving it.

"Brooke that's wonderful!" Peyton cried and pulled her best friend into a hug. It was extremely awkward for Brooke. Peyton pulled back and saw the look on Brooke's face. "Oh. Sorry."

Brooke gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay. You didn't know."

They stood there for an awkward moment. Finally Peyton said she had to get ready for the game. Brooke nodded her head and decided to take a quick shower so she could have a _real_ shower. She still felt really nasty from being in the hospital for so long with nothing but a sponge bath everyday.

Peyton went to her room and opened up her closet doors. She was secretly hoping her special someone, Jake, would be there. He had left a message on her machine explaining that he and Jenny would be in town visiting his parents. She and Jake had been off and on for years now. The long distance between them is what always messed them up. Peyton couldn't leave Tree Hill and Jake couldn't leave his home either.

She sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a black hoodie to pull over herself incase it became cold. She hit play on her CD player and her blaring rock music played.

Brooke heard Peyton's music downstairs in the kitchen where she was getting something to eat. Her shower had calmed her overexcited nerves. She had a feeling that something was wrong with her new/old best friend. She went upstairs and found Peyton sitting at her desk in her closet drawing again. She had changed into different clothes, obviously ready to go.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Brooke asked. She sat down on the queen size bed and looked around at the many other drawings that hung on the walls.

"Nothing really." She said calmly.

"You're pretty good at this." Brooke commented.

Peyton obviously didn't hear her and Brooke simply shook her head. She hated it when people wouldn't talk to her when she wanted to talk. She got up, switched off the music, and put her hand on top of the drawing, forcing Peyton to pay attention.

"Yes Brooke, what is it?" Peyton asked. She looked up at Brooke, waiting.

"You, P. Sawyer, are distracted and depressed." Brooke noted.

Peyton smiled. "You called me P. Sawyer."

Brooke shrugged, not really knowing what the big deal was. "You called me B. Davis so I figured that maybe it would be okay for me to call you P. Sawyer. Is it okay?"

"It's awesome."

"So, what's wrong?" Brooke asked again.

"It's nothing." Peyton started to say but stopped when Brooke raised an eyebrow. Peyton sighed and got up. She jumped on her bed and Brooke joined her. "Do you remember anything about Jake and me?"

Brooke thought for a moment but shook her head. "Only that you and him had a thing a few times in high school. But that's only what I know from reading my journal."

"Well, we've been more than that. We just have a few problems with stuff like keeping the relationship going. It's just, whatever. But he said that he would probably be there tonight for the game. I'm just nervous I guess. I haven't seen him in awhile."

Brooke patted Peyton's leg, trying to comfort her in some way. "Well, I'm nervous too. I remember something about Luke and I don't know what I'm going to do about that. It's going to be so weird."

"What do you feel about him now that you have a memory?" Peyton asked curiously.

Brooke frowned. "I remember how I _used_ to feel. I remember how I felt when I was in the rain yelling at him. But, I don't remember enough. I know loved him back then. But now, now I don't know what I feel."

She sat up and looked at Peyton. "Why can I talk to you so easily? Is this how it used to be? Did we just sit here and start talking about our problems?"

Peyton sat up too. "Yeah. We did. And I'm guessing we still have that best friend connection thing. Even if you don't have anything in that head of your." She said, tapping Brooke's brow with her index finger.

Brooke smiled and laid back down. She sighed. The two girls sat on the bed not speaking anymore. The occasional roll of thunder and a flash of lightning was the only thing that broke the stillness of the room.

Finally Peyton spoke up. "I wish you could remember all the time we have done this; how many times we have just hung out in storms swapping stories about love and life."

Brooke sighed yet again and closed her eyes. "I wish I could too. But it's time to make new memories now. If I don't have the old ones, at least I can have new ones."

Peyton stood up off the bed and pulled a startled Brooke up with her. "Come on. Let's go watch some basketball."

Brooke's surprise turned to a smile and then to a grin. "All right. Let's go."

&&&&

Lucas gathered his team together in the locker room. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was the first game since the accident that he had actually coached.

"Okay guys, now I know I haven't been the best coach the past few weeks. But I'm back now and we are going to win! We're still undefeated right?"

"Yeah!" they yelled, getting pumped up for the game.

"Then let's get out there and win another!"

The team let out another yell and the captain led the way out of the locker room and onto the court. Lucas instantly looked to the seat where Brooke always sat at the games. To his great surprise and pleasure, he saw her and Peyton sitting there cheering with the rest of the crowd. Brooke waved like a little girl and let out a loud, cheerleader yell. Lucas smiled and began barking out orders to his team.

"Oh my God! This is so much fun! Look at the cheerleaders down there. I bet that's a lot of fun." Brooke said happily clapping her hands together. She looked around at all the unfamiliar sights and faces. She saw some people looking at her oddly, obviously peeved by her obnoxious yelling.

"You used to be captain." Peyton informed her.

Brooke looked at her in shock. "Really? How cool! Were you a cheerleader?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You don't sound too thrilled." Brooke noticed.

Peyton shrugged. "It was back in high school. Nothing big. Cheerleading just caused a lot of drama. I loved it, don't get me wrong. It was just so…_dramatic_."

"Peyton?"

"Hmmm?"

"What does Jake look like?"

Peyton opened her mouth to explain but then noticed that Brooke was starring at the front entrance of the gym. There stood a man holding the hand of a small little girl. She had really grown over the years just as he had.

"Jake!" Peyton cried out. People around her gave her odd and annoyed looks but she didn't car. She pushed through people in the stands and finally broke free. She ran to him and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey Peyton." He said and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He put her down and Peyton leaned down to Jenny's level.

"Hey Jen, miss me?" she asked. Jenny nodded.

"When are you coming home Peyton?" she asked in her innocent girl voice.

Peyton felt a pang of guilt go through her. "I don't live at you home remember? I live here in Tree Hill."

Jenny pouted as usual she usually did when Peyton reminded her of this fact. Jake simply smiled and said nothing for a moment. He looked at the crowd and saw Brooke sitting there.

"How's she doing?" he asked finally.

Peyton turned and looked at Brooke as well. She sighed. "She has a memory. About her and Lucas." Peyton felt a little bit of jealousy surge through her. Why couldn't Brooke remember anything about _her_? Peyton was her best friend.

"A memory? As in single?" Jake asked. Peyton nodded. Jake noted the distance that Peyton was putting off. He pushed a small blonde lock behind Peyton's ear. "What's wrong?"

Peyton shook her head and sighed once again. "Nothing. Let's just go sit down and enjoy the game. You aren't here long enough to be sad about anything."

She led the way back through the crowd of people. She couldn't let her emotions take over. Not now. Not with Jake and Jenny here for such a short amount of time. The pain and tear could come later if at all. She needed to put on her best face, her best mask, for them. She needed to at least _pretend _to be happy. They deserved that much.


	5. Stolen Words

a/n: the more reviews the faster I will update. So please review!

Chapter Five: Stolen Words

Brooke noticed that Peyton was upset but she didn't want to pull her away from Jake. She smiled as she saw Peyton leaning on his shoulder and wished she had someone like that.

_You do._ Her mind told her. But she didn't _feel_ like she did. She so wanted to have her memories back. She wanted to call Lucas her fiancé. But how could she? She felt jealousy towards every couple in that gym.

The game ended up being another win for the Ravens. Actually, the Ravens slaughtered the other team. Brooke saw Lucas standing in the middle of the circle giving his team a talk. She smiled sadly. She knew she should go down there and give him a hug and a kiss. Something kept telling her to do it. But her stronger side kept her seated.

"Brooke." Peyton's voice cut through her thoughts. "We're going out to celebrate the win. Want to come?"

"Where?"

"Karen's Café. She just got back in town. And Lily will be wanting to see you."

"Lily?"

"Oh, Karen's daughter. Lucas's sister." Peyton explained. She wanted to smack herself for forgetting that Brooke remembered nothing.

Lucas called for a team break and then made his way to Brooke. Unconsciously he slipped his arm around her waist, simply out of habit. Brooke froze and felt all her muscles tense. She told herself to breathe. _This is normal. _She kept reminding herself.

Lucas felt a sense of accomplishment when he noticed that Brooke hadn't pulled away at his touch. In the hospital she would look at him oddly and he would have to pull away. This was the most he had been able to touch her since the accident.

"Are we going to my mom's?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's what we're doing anyways." Peyton said. She laced her fingers through Jake's. He squeezed her hand lightly and she returned one of her own. She was so happy at the moment. She was trying not to let Brooke bring her down. She knew that Brooke was trying. But everything she did seemed stiff.

They walked out of the gym without being stopped by the crowd. Everyone had emptied out, leaving only the janitor left to clean up the mess. Brooke began to follow Peyton to her car but she felt Lucas's hold on her tighten. She knew what he wanted. Peyton gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Brooke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I can do this._

They rode in silence for a little. Then Lucas spoke up. "Peyton told me about your memory."

"Did she?" Brooke asked, not the least bit surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were with the team."

"That's never stopped you before. You could have texted me."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Brooke asked, getting irritated. He knew that she didn't remember anything. He shouldn't be getting so mad.

"You just are Brooke!"

"_I wanted you to fight for me." Brooke said angrily. "I wanted you to say that there was no one else that you could ever be with and that you would rather be alone than without me." _

_Lucas sighed. "How was I supposed to know that?" _

_They were silent for a moment. Brooke shook her head and lowered her voice, "You just are." She said quietly and walked away._

Brooke gasped at the memory and then gave Lucas a glare.

"You stole those exact words from me!" she exclaimed just as angrily as she had been back in the memory.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Back when I caught you with Rachel in the car. I wanted you to fight for me back then and you didn't."

"You remember that?" Lucas asked in shock and surprise.

"I do now! I can't believe you! That's so, so, ugh!!" Brooke sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. A frown came across her face and she starred straight ahead. Lucas started to smile. Brooke saw him and blew up again. "What is so funny?!"

Lucas couldn't stop smiling. He just started laughing. "Ah. This reminds me of all those times you got mad. I always thought it was funny. I miss it. I always did _something_ wrong."

This just fueled Brooke's temper. "You are so _frustrating!_ You take advantage of this to laugh at me?"

"Brooke, this is probably one of the happiest moments of my life."

"If we're engaged, wouldn't the happiest moment be when you proposed to me?"

Lucas frowned. "Hmm. Well I guess that's a tie. What I mean is I finally got you to remember something."

"I already remember something Lucas." Brooke retorted sarcastically. But she was already starting to calm down.

"You know what I mean Brooke." He told her as he pulled into a parking spot outside of the café. He turned the car off but kept the doors locked. He smiled as Brooke tried to open the door. The lock on that door was jammed and could only be opened by the driver side.

"Lucas! Let me out!" she let out a frustrated sigh and slumped back again.

"Brooke please calm down. It's not that bad. You're just in one of your moods."

"Oh thanks. You're so comforting!"

Lucas sighed but he didn't let her bother him. He was just too happy. Nothing could make this night bad. He wouldn't let anyone spoil his mood.

&&&&

Inside the café, the party was already in full swing. Karen was talking to Haley and they laughed as Haley said something funny. A five year old Lily Rose ran to her mother and Karen scooped her up in her arms.

"Hey there big girl. I think you're getting a little big for this." Karen said.

"Hey Karen, can I tell you a secret?" Haley whispered.

Karen nodded. "Of course."

"Well, Jamie is going to have another sister or brother." Lily smiled and Haley put her finger to her lips. "You can't tell anyone Lily." Haley warned.

Lily put her finger to her lips, mimicking Haley. "I know." She said and Karen put her down. Lily ran across the room to join her best friend Jamie. Brooke moved out of the way as Lily ran and then made her way to the two girls.

"Hi Karen." Brooke said, trying to make it sound like she remembered.

"Brooke. You look good."

Brooke shrugged. "Just a few bumps and scratches, and some brain damage. It's all good though." Brooke laughed and Karen and Haley joined her. "Did Peyton tell you?"

They both shook their heads.

"Oh well, I remembered something. Well two things now. Both about Lucas."

"Oh my god really?" Haley asked happily. She pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Yeah. But Lucas got mad that I didn't tell him right away. He's so frustrating sometimes."

"That's my son." Karen said and took a sip of her drink. "So, you're my daughter-in-law to be."

"Yeah, I guess. But I kinda told him that I wasn't ready yet."

They both nodded in understanding. "I completely understand sweetie. You're going through a hard time. I would do the same thing."


	6. First Date

a/n: Sorry it's been awhile. Midterms and school work! So annoying. Reviews motivate me! So please please please review!

Chapter 6: First Date

Brooke sat up in bed breathing hard. Sweat pasted her hair to her brow. She fought the urge to scream out and it came out as a cough. She took deep breaths a tried to breathe normal again. It happened again. A dream she had that she could never quite understand. Whenever she woke it was all a fog, a blur.

"Ugh! This is so bothersome!" she said out of frustration.

The light in her room flicked on. She squinted against the sudden brightness and looked to the door. She wasn't surprised when she saw Peyton standing there squinting as well.

"Brooke? Are you okay? I heard you screaming in your sleep." Peyton said.

Brooke sat up and yawned. "I'm scared Peyton."

"Of what?" she asked curiously.

"Not being able to fall in love with Luke again. He loves me and I don't love him back. What am I supposed to do?"

Peyton shrugged. "Nothing. Just go with the flow and follow your heart." Was all she could say.

&&&&

Brooke was sitting on the front porch reading when Lucas pulled up. He got out of car holding a bouquet of lilies in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said as he held out his peace offering.

"For what?" she asked. She put her book down and took the flowers from his hands.

"I wasn't the nicest person in the world last night. I didn't mean to snap like that." he apologized.

Brooke just smiled. "It's okay. I understand how frustrating this is for you. Trust me I do."

She put the flowers down on the small table and stood. She looped her arm through Lucas's and pulled him down the steps. "Let's walk."

So they did. They didn't go in any particular direction, just went wherever their feet led them. Lucas began to feel better with every step they took. He felt like they were getting somewhere; like they were starting over from what they used to be.

Eventually they wound up leaning on a wooden rail overlooking the water. The sun was high in the sky and making its way down. She looked at her watch.

"Wow. We've been out her for a long time. I'm sure Peyton's looking for me or at least wondering where I am."

Lucas grinned and shook his head. "Nope, I texted her and told her I took you out. She won't be expecting you for a long while."

"You had this planned out?"

His grinned again and laced his fingers through hers. She almost pulled away but something in the back of her mind told her that it was okay; that this was something normal.

Lucas felt a moment of triumph. _She didn't shrink away!_ His heart leaped for joy. _She will get better. She will fall in love with me again. _

The rest of the night went well. Lucas felt they were making progress when they sat down for dinner. Brooke just rambled about the things she's remembered, things that she has been through since she had woken up from her coma, and stuff that she hopes for her future. Lucas sat there and listened. Thoughts rolled through his head and he was analyzing everything. Tonight was the most success and progressive night that they have ever had.

"So, you've been quiet. It's been all about me. What about you? What do you do for a living?" Brooke asked. She rested her chin on her hand waiting for his response.

"Well I'm still coaching the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. I've already published my first book."

"Oh my God! Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It was turned out well. Better than I thought it would. I'm supposed to be working on another one. I'm kinda in a writers block thing. It happens to a lot of people. I just don't know what to write about. I write in my free time and coach to pay the bills."

"Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do I do for a living?"

Lucas wondered when this topic would come up. He knew he would regret telling her. But she deserved to know. "You own a fashion line. Clothes over Bros. It's very successful."

"Whose been taking care of it while I've been…whatever I've been?"

"Your mom."

"I heard she was a bad person. Peyton surely doesn't like her."

Lucas shook his head with a smile on his face. "No. And I agree. She's not a very nice person. She kinda demands a lot and acts like she's superior to everyone."

"So why am I here in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked. "Wouldn't it be stationed in a more popular place like-"

"New York."

"Yeah. Like New York."

"Well, you were there for awhile. But you came home. You come home often and stay in at Peyton's house. We see each other as much as possible. And you made a store here and it's doing well. Not as good as your mom would like but well enough to stay alive."

"So have I turned into a bitch?"

"No! Defiantly not. You spend more time home than anywhere else. You take your business trips and can be gone for a few weeks. But I know you always make time to come home."

"I sound like a busy person."

Lucas could help but laugh. "Do you realize how funny you sound?" Brooke blushed and threw and ice cube at him. He, in turn, dumped his glass of water on her lap. She gasped in shock.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Brooke looked around the balcony. They were alone. She picked up the butter knife and took a big chunk out of the butter. She held it like a catapult.

"You wouldn't."

She did.

"Now you're in for it." Lucas told her and began throwing food at her. She threw it back. Soon they were covered head to toe in nastiness. They both collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun since, well, I don't remember." Brooke stated. This made them both laugh even more.

Brooke turned to Lucas and looked at him. He was cute. She hadn't seen it before. But now she did. He turned to her and they held each others gaze for a moment. Slowly the leaned in to each other. Then he stopped.

"What's the matter?" Brooke asked, slightly confused.

"I don't want to do this if you don't."

"Oh shut up." She said and pulled him into a kiss.


	7. Let's Get Ready to Party

a/n: sorry it's been awhile. This chapter is extra long. I couldn't just separate it. Read and review!

Chapter Seven: Let's Get Ready to Party

Brooke didn't know, well she didn't remember, how to kiss. It was lost somewhere in her memories. But she followed her instincts. When she broke the kiss to get air she looked deep into his eyes. They seemed to be smiling. 

"What's so funny? Was it bad? Oh my god! I'm a horrible kisser!" 

"No Brooke Davis. You're an excellent kisser. Just like you've always been. It's still natural for you. A little memory loss ain't gonna wipe out everything. Kissing for you is like riding a bike. You still have everything up in there. We just have to pull it out."

Brooke relaxed a little bit. She looked at her watch. "It's 9:30. I really should get home."

Lucas nodded. "Want me to call a cab?" 

"No," she said as she shook her head, "I think I'll walk."

"I don't know. I don't think I like you walking alone."

"Who said I was walking alone?" she asked. "I sure as hell don't plan on it. You're the guy. You're supposed to walk me home. Besides, your car is at my house."

Lucas smiled. _This is why I love her._ He thought. "Duh. I totally forgot. Fine, let's walk you home."

&&&&

Brooke gave him a kiss goodnight and opened the unlocked door the Sawyer house. She found her best friend sitting in her room punching a fake man with her boxing gloves. Brooke leaned against the doorframe and watched as Peyton took her anger out on the arm and legless man. 

"Hey, I think he gives up." She said jokingly. Peyton looked up surprised when Brooke knocked her out of her world she was in. 

"Yeah, he wasn't putting up much of a fight anyways." She took off her gloves and wiped the sweat from her brow. "How was your date with Luke?"

"It wasn't a date. He didn't really ask me. But our dinner was good and we talked a lot. I found out about stuff about me I didn't know. You never told me I own a clothing line."

She shrugged and sank down on the bed exhausted from her work out. "You never asked. Besides, your mom has it handled. She's a bitch and is power hungry. But she knows what she's doing with the company." 

"Why didn't she visit me when I was in the hospital?" Brooke asked sadly. She wanted to know why Peyton thought she was a bitch. She wanted to know why no one liked her. 

"She was 'busy'. Well, that's what she told Lucas. I was like it's your freaking daughter! But anyways. Tomorrow our group of friends are throwing a big party at Nathan and Haley's beach house. Mouth, Skills, Bevin, and the rest of the crew are gonna be there. No one has really gotten the chance to talk to you. Maybe it'll help bring back some memories."

"I wish I could remember who they were. I can't even picture their faces. Other than Nathan and Haley of course."

"Of course. But you haven't seen their son Jamie. He's adorable. You love kids. And you love him. You're his godmother."

"I am? Oh how exciting!"

"Rachel is planning on coming too. She hasn't been in Tree Hill since she was expelled."

"Was she my friend?"

Peyton nodded. "You guys got really close even though you fought like every other day."

_Brooke is lying on her bed while Rachel has her suitcase open and packing her belongings. _

"_Wow you're actually leaving. I guess I should be packing too." Brooke said as Rachel walked back and forth between the dresser and the bag. _

_Rachel looks at her funny. "Why? I didn't invite you." _

"_No, because this is your house." Rachel gives a look that said I-don't-care and went back to packing. Brooke began to think the worst. "This is your house isn't it? You didn't like marry and kill some old guy and bury him in the basement?" _

_Rachel gives her a smile as she zips her bag. "I wish. My parents won't be back for awhile so you have some time."_

_Brooke smiles slightly but it fades quickly. "I feel really guilty you got expelled over something that I did." _

_Rachel sighs. She moves her stuff out of the way and sits down her bed that is opposite of Brooke's. "Please. I practically forced you to cheat. Besides, for me getting expelled means getting a tan. You have more to lose with your Clothes over Bros deal."_

_Brooke nods. "Thank you Rachel." They both smile at each other. "I don't know why you did it but um, thank you."_

"_I did it because you're my friend. Now do something for me and make things right with Peyton."_

"_Yeah but she said I was dead to her." _

"_Do you blame her?" Rachel asked. "You're wrong and you know it. You slept with her boyfriend."_

_Brooke sits up. "They were broken up!"_

"_Broken up or not is off limits. Then you wouldn't forgive her for doing the same thing to you."_

"_Well fine. That's not the skank calling the whore slut." Rachel shrugs nonchalantly. _

"_You hit on Nathan while he was married."_

_Rachel smiles again. "I know. But I suck. You're better than that. Work it out. It's no fun being the girl with no friends."_

"_Yeah well it's no fun being the girl without a boyfriend either." She mutters. _

"_No kidding. What's with the Clean Teens anyway? I mean, first Shelly dumps Mouth and then Chase dumps you. They should have a new slogan. 'We break hearts not hymens'."_

_Brooke looks confused. "Shelly broke up with Mouth? I saw him this morning. He-he didn't say anything."_

"_He probably didn't want to pile on to your problems the way Peyton piled onto your face. But, he's pretty broken up about it." The doorbell rings and Rachel gathers up her stuff. "That's my limo. Thanks for being my friend you cheating _whore_."_

"_Thanks for being my friend you crazy _bitch_." Brooke shoots back. She stands and walks towards Rachel. "Sorry I got you expelled…again."_

"_It's okay. I'm used to it." _

_Rachel turns to leave but Brooke stops her. "Rachel. Okay, I never thought I'd say this but, I'm going to miss."_

"_Yeah. You too." she said and walked out the door. Then she comes back, drops her stuff, and gives Brooke a hug. Brooke sighs and is left alone as her friend leaves her_. 

"Oh my God! I remember her leaving. I remember crying after she had finally gone. She was a good friend even though we were bitches to each other at times." Brooke laughed.

Peyton remembered the time when Rachel had left. She remembered that that happened to be the time that Rachel was there when Peyton wasn't. 

"_You're right, she's dead. And as far as I am concerned, so are you." _The words rang through her mind as they often did at times. She hoped that Brooke would never remember that fight that they had over Lucas and their friendship. If she ever remembered, she was sure Brooke wouldn't come to her as she did now. 

"Listen Peyton, I'm tired. It's been a long day. I'm going to bed. Besides, I have a big night tomorrow. I'm thinking this isn't going to be a small party." Brooke said knowingly.

Peyton grinned. "No. It defiantly is not." 

&&&&

Brooke woke feeling refreshed. She suddenly realized that she had actually slept through the entire night since she had woken up from her coma. She heard no sounds of a horn honking or the flashes of light that came through her passenger window. She had not felt that instant of pain before she woke up screaming. 

When she had first woken from her coma, she remembered nothing. The first thing that she actually remembered was the crash. But it was flashes, nothing that she could actually put together. 

She got up and went to the bathroom to take shower. She turned the water on and let it heat up while she undressed. She stepped in and let the water wash off all her filth. 

Her mind began to wander as she stood under the water. She wondered what it would be like that night at the party. She wanted to know who she would remember and what memories that might come up. Every time she actually remembered a major event that had happened before the crash she felt a short moment of true happiness. She knew that she would slowly get better. She had to. 

Then her thoughts began to drift towards Lucas. He had been there for her in the hospital while she was unconscious and when she had woken up. Her life had drastically changed and she was learning to accept that. She knew Lucas would always be there for her and he was here now to support her through this long and grueling process of trying to regain her life and her mind. 

There was a pounding on the door and she heard Peyton's muffled voice through the door, "Brooke hurry up! You've been in there for half an hour." 

"Okay! I'm almost done." She called back and began quickly scrubbing her hair and finishing her shower. She hadn't realized how long she had been standing under the water until she stepped out and found the whole bathroom was covered in a hot fog. She couldn't even see herself in the mirror. 

She quickly dried and wrapped herself in a towel. She was planning on going into town and shopping for a new outfit for tonight. Of course Peyton would be there to help. She had been there for her just as much as Lucas had. But for some reason she had a weird feeling about Peyton. Like something was going to happen or she was going to remember something. She always got this feeling when she had a memory flash. But she was dreading remembering the memory. 

She stepped out of the bathroom and the steam followed her out the door. She found Peyton standing there leaning up against the wall waiting for her to get out. 

"Took you long enough. Our water bill is going to be really high because of you." Peyton mentioned casually. 

"Oh shut up. You can't tell me you haven't taken a long hot shower before in your life. Besides, I needed one." 

"Yeah. You smelled so bad." She joked. Brooke gave her a look that said shut-the-hell-up. Peyton smiled and walked into the steam that had engulfed the bathroom. 

&&&&

Brooke slipped into a skirt and shirt that she found in her closet. She looked at the labels and smiled when she saw the company was Clothes over Bros. She wanted to go see what was happening with her company and see what she could remember about it. It sounded exciting and she couldn't wait. 

Peyton knocked on Brooke's door and opened it when Brooke told her to come in. She found Brooke standing in front of her full length mirror admire her outfit. Peyton looked it over and nodded; she still knew how to dress. She was wearing a jean mini-skirt with a form fitting red tube top.

"Ready to go?" Peyton asked. Brooke took one last look at herself in the mirror and nodded. 

"I think I am. Let's go." 

It wasn't that far of a drive to Nathan and Haley's beach house. When they pulled up the party was already in full swing. Brooke eyes widened when she saw all the people. 

"You said a little get together." She said to Peyton. 

Peyton shrugged innocently. "This is a little get together with a few extra people. Come on Brooke. You used to party like this all the time. Besides, everyone is expecting you to come."

Brooke thought about it for a moment but the look on Peyton's face made up her mind. "Oh fine okay. But if I get too overwhelmed I'll say the word."

"What's the word?" 

"Um…" 

"Or you could just pull me aside and tell me." Peyton suggested. 

"Yeah that works too." she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay lets go."


	8. Author's note

Hey ya'll…I'm so sorry for not getting back with any of my stories. My life has definitely gone downhill lately and I've been away from the computer for quite a while I promise I will try to update as soon as possible. At the moment I don't have a computer at home that has all my stories on it so I'm trying to get it back. Hopefully I'll find out soon.

Again I'm sorry and hang in there. Updates are coming soon!!


End file.
